marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Anastasia Tesla Howlett-Barnes (Earth-88108)
'' "If" is at the core of "life". What, then, is the value of "if"? Storia Background Tesla Anastasia nasce il 30 ottobre 2018, da un esperimento '''russo sul materiale genetico di Natalia Howlett (Black Widow) e James Barnes (Winter Soldier), nell'ennesimo tentativo di creare un super-soldato, a partire dal materiale dei due migliori agenti che i russi hanno mai avuto. L'esperimento ha successo e la bambina che nasce viene affidata per i primi anni al '''professor Linus Tarasov, fisico teorico, collaboratore del progetto. La bambina non cresce con la fiabe della buona notte ma con le teorie della termodinamica e della fisica quantistica. Alla morte del padre adottivo (2024), Tesla viene inviata all'Orfanotrofio, struttura situata su un'isola chissà dove, in cui vengono cresciuti ed addestrato bambini e ragazzi, per farli diventare soldati e mercenari scelti, sotto la guida di Father Hammer. Parallelamente all'addestramento militare, gli allievi sono anche educati nelle materie cui più sono predisposti. Per Tesla si tratta di materie scientifiche, soprattutto fisica, e con un gruppo di altri studenti dotati porta avanti gli studi che furono di Tarasov, sui raggi cosmici. Finito l'addestramento (2035) Tesla viene "comprata" da Karl Van Owen, che la utilizza per creare altri soldati secondo l'addestramento che la stessa Tesla ha ricevuto. Diventa anche la sua amante, nel frattempo. Scappa da Van Owen quando riceve l'incarico di uccidere Father Hammer: Tesla non ci riesce e sapendo che la aspetta una condanna a morte, decide di fuggire, facendo perdere le sue tracce. Electric Ghost & Winter Soldier Mentre è in fuga, Tesla continua a lavorare alle teorie di Tarasov, arrivando ad un punto di svolta quando riesce a creare un sistema per incanalare i raggi cosmici: utilizzando una nuvola di naniti che agiscono a livello molecolare, Tesla acquisisce una serie di poteri che utilizza per prendersi una rivincita sulla vita. Prende il codename Electric Ghost, e fa un po' di casino. A fermarla (2038) viene inviato il Winter Soldier, anche perché dopo i primi danni di Tesla lui e Nat sono riusciti a risalire al fatto che Tesla è figlia loro, seppur creata in vitro. A seguito dello scontro, Bucky riesce a convincere la figlia a deporre le armi. Riescono ad instaurare una tregua, seppur un po' tirata all'inizio. Ghost Mantis Tesla va in America con il padre, e prova a vivere una vita normale. Un apporto fondamentale all'operazione sarà l'intervento di nonno Logan, che accoglie subito in famiglia la ragazza. E le dà da mangiare un sacco di pancake. Tesla dà segno di buone intenzioni accettando di prendere il cognome Howlett-Barnes (prima non aveva avuto nemmeno un cognome), e decide di usare come nome proprio il suo secondo nome, Anastasia. Porta avanti i suoi studi in fisica, prendendo laurea e dottorato in tempi record. E ogni tanto va a picchiare i cattivi con mamma e papà; più spesso va da sola, e cambia il codename in Ghost Mantis. Quando Benjamin Parker diventerà il nuovo Punisher (2045), potrebbe esserci una collaborazione. Sicuramente c'è intesa. Secret Avengers Alla fondazione di un nuovo team (2047) di Secret Avengers gli viene proposto di unirsi. Accetta, ovviamente. Varie missioncine. tesla (3).jpg|Il controllo dei naniti tesla (6).jpg|Incontro con papà tesla (5).jpg|Il giovedì sera *?* Poteri e abilità Tesla possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di una ragazza della sua età e conformazione, che esegue regolare esercizio fisico. Poteri *'Forza, agilità, destrezza, riflessi e resistenza potenziati': è al massimo delle potenzialità di un essere umano (prima di entrare nella classificazione di super-umano). *'Sensi acuiti.' *'Sistema immunitario potenziato': benché possa ammalarsi, il decorso delle malattie e delle ferite fisiche richiede meno tempo che alle persone normali (venti minuti per riprendersi da un trauma cranico). *'Invecchiamento rallentato': le sue cellule si rigenerano ad una velocità superiore a quella normale, permettendole di apparire più giovane dell'età che effettivamente ha. *'Genio scientifico': ha una predisposizione per le materie scientifiche. Abilità *'Tattica e stratega' *'Ottima tiratrice' *'Buona combattente a mani nude' *'Ottima combattente con coltello' *'Hacker' *Tutte le abilità derivate dalla nano-path. Debolezze *Il passato *La famiglia allargata (è ancora confusa) Attrezzatura Armi Prima dello sviluppo dei naniti, Tesla girava sempre armata, con perlomeno *coltello da caccia *arma da fuoco Equipaggiamento *'Nano-path': si tratta di una nuvola di naniti che concentrano l'energia e il potere delle particelle dei raggi cosmici. Queste particelle hanno la capacità di rendere malleabile la struttura della realtà, permettendo a Tesla di risciverla. Il raggio d'azione di questi naniti è di pochi metri attorno a Tesla, ma in questo raggio lei può ottenere i poteri di: **intangibilità **invisibilità **telecinesi **telepatia **teletrasporto Alias WIP Altro Animale Spirito Mantide blu Reference Bo Don ref_stacy.jpg ref_tesla.jpg tesla (4).jpg Altri Universi *In Earth-10888: è Anastasia Romanoff-Barton, figlia di Natasha e Clint, nome in codice Mantis. *In Earth-10812: non esiste. *In Earth-12108: è Dimitri Romanoff, figlio di Charlize Barton e Taras Romanoff. Ma non so le dinamiche di questi due. E' un ex-monaco che ha fatto il voto del silenzio, è ora guardia del corpo di Vincent von Doom nello spazio. Trivia *Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 2'''; *Team '''Science/Botte; *A Hogwarts sarebbe un Corvonero; *A Westeros sarebbe un Greyjoy; *Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta; *Secondo la Classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota. *In Avatar sarebbe una Waterbender; Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 3 Velocità 2-7'*' Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 6 * Teleporter Categoria:88108 Personaggi